


its the least I could do bro

by Krowpoly



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, gordos havig a panic attack and benery helpin him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowpoly/pseuds/Krowpoly
Summary: Gordo's has a panic attack and Benery decides its his turn to help him out , its the least he coukld do after all the shit that has happened in the past
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	its the least I could do bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeGordosFeetman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeGordosFeetman/gifts).



Gordon and Benery have been living together for a while ever since they randomly appeared in Gordon’s closet and scared the poor man half to death, and even after the whole ordeal of the betrayal and the xen fight, they slowly became pretty close. But there were still issues of course dealing with trauma, feelings and just other things related with Gordon. Benery felt really fucking bad about the whole thing relating the incident but there wasn’t anything he could do, in the moment during Xen he could barely control himself because of that god damn code forcing him to become the final boss and antagonist but its beter him than anyone else since Gordon already kinda chose him as the antagonist.  
And of course Gordon had nightmares and not like even before he was dealing with a lot of mental illnesses like anxiety and depression along with having ADHD so having that on top made him having episodes more common. Usually he locks himself in his room and rides it out while Benery unknowingly just plays video games in the living room assuming Gordon is just sleeping or something, but today was different, he could barely keep himself together in front of Benery not awning to have blue sweet voice shot down his throat or having them antagonize him and say shit like, “bro just calm down,, s’not that big of a deal lol.” or something else like, “how about just,, _dont_ have anxiety bro,,” in that smug voice of his.  
Gordon’s heart pounding and his hands trembling. He felt his breath quicken. He was thinking too much again as he was hanging out with benery, they were just playing video games. Why did this have to happen now? What triggered this? Why?  
“H-hey man i-ill be right back.” Gordon shakily stood up and turned to walk away and benery looked at him and tilted his head, confused and concerned for him.  
“Uhm, sure bro, you uh, you alright though? You don't seem to be uh, very epic right now.” Benery paused his game and stood up to approach the trembling man, he raised his hand to put it on gordons shoulder before the man spun around and grabbed their wrist with a clammy trembling hand, his breath quickening. Benery stopped in surprise and looked at Gordon, his head was low and he was gripping his chest.  
“Pl-please, i,,” he spoke shakily and his breath quickened as he began to hyperventilate.  
Benery stared at Gordon in surprise, trying to quickly figure out what to do, before just gently taking their other hand to gently rest on his shoulder and lead him down back to the couch.  
“Hey bro, s’okay im here, just uhh just sit for a sec kay?” They said to him softly, and sat next to him. Holding the man's hands in his own cold hands. Gordon was panting and breathing heavily, and was crying softly, some tears dripping onto the two’s hands. Benery felt his heart break into a million pieces seeing his friend, his best bro looking so broken and distressed and it was mainly his own fault. They gently pulled Gordon into a hug and wrapped themself around Gordon, gently rubbing his back, his own head on Gordons shoulder.  
“Bro jus,,, s’okay, you’re really fukin tough and I know you can do this. Just uhh listen to my epic voice n try breathing with me? For benny?” their voice cracked with worry and gordon just nodded a bit and wrapped his arms around benery’s waist, gipping their shirt and his head in the other one's chest, trying to Slow his breath to match it with Benery’s. Benery was breathing slow and deeply, trying to help Gordon breathe with him..  
“Ur doing great bro,, just a little bit more okay?” Benery softly murmured to gordon, feeling the other’s breath slowly line up and join Benery's breathing. They sat there for a long while, breathing together and holding each other tightly. Gordon’s grip on the back of benery’s shirt loosened, he was still oftly crying, his tears dampening the front of their hoodie. Benery’s head resting on top of gordon’s and was just petting his head and rubbing his back, softly murmuring praises like, “ur doing so good bro,, m’so proud of you man.”, “ur so strong, so big n’ tough, the uh toughest bro around,,” and ,”m’so proud of you man, just keep breathin with me you're okay, you're safe.”  
they sat there together for a long time just breathing together before gordon pulled away, benery holding his scruffy wet face in his hands and used their thumbs to wipe away gordon’s tears, his gaze softened as he smiled at gordon. “You good bro? Did uh, did benny do okay? Is gordos okay?”  
Gordon just stared at benery, his throat tightened as he almost began to cry again. He never seen benery smile so softly or look so sweet, it almost hurt knowing benery was looking at him like this, it's been so long since someone genuinely cared about him. Gordon’s face twisted a bit as he began to cry again, little hiccups escaping his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed and his face dropped. Benery’s eyebrows stitched together and he looked concerned,  
“Bro, did I mess up? Are you okay? What's wrong man??”  
Gordon just leaned into benery’s hand and sobbed, lifting his over hand to hold benery’s. Benery has never seen someone so sad and hurt as they cried, he felt himself threatening to cry seeing someone look so sad like a beaten puppy.  
“Broo noooo,, ur gonna make me cry too…” he just hugged Gordon again, tucking his head in the nook of his neck and tightly held him. Gordon just softly cried into benery’s shoulder, holding them tightly.  
“Thank you,,,” he said, voice cracking slightly, muffled by benery’s hoodie.  
He felt Benery nod and softly say, “No prob.” After a few minutes of holding and rocking, they pulled away, Gordon whipped his own tears with the back of his hand and readjusted his glasses.  
Benery’s face was flushed and his eyes slightly puffy from also crying, their nose slightly damp. Gordon looked up and looked Benery in the eyes, his eyes furrowed in concern, “Hey man wh- why are you crying??” he grabbed Benery’s shoulder and Benery wiped their own eyes and face.  
“Bro I told you, you were gonna make me cry..” they said and looked down, whipping their face with their palm, kind of embarrassed they began to cry with Gordon since their entire reason they were here was to help. Gordon’s eyebrows furrowed, his heart melted looking at Benery, he couldn't believe this guy cared about him so much that they cried with him. Benery looked back up and smiled, “You alright now bro? Got all your bad feelies out?”  
Gordon snickered and nodded, “yeah, i'm good now man thank you.” Gordon looked at benery and softly smiled, benery’s face became a bit more flushed, “mmm good uhh nice good that epic, uhh yeah, m’glad to help.” Gordon laughed at Benery’s reaction, and Benery just grumbled, muttering things Gordon couldn't quite pick up.  
They sat together for a long time just talking and laughing amongst themselves, and eventually they both dozed off on the couch, leaning against each other with the video game running in the background.


End file.
